


威昀/数字昀·天选之城

by NCT_Zen97_0701



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701
Summary: 名字和内容没多大关系，只是最近喜欢Moonwalk而已。
Relationships: 李永钦/肖德俊/刘扬扬/钱锟/黄旭熙/黄冠亨/董思成/李泰容/文泰一/中本悠太
Kudos: 5





	威昀/数字昀·天选之城

**Author's Note:**

> 关于董思成人设：  
> Part很多，在新歌中最起码能占1/4~1/5.  
> 真·全能  
> 圈粉无数   
> 官配all昀 什么疼锟羊铁没有  
> 然后是队里最矮的小可爱178  
> 就这么多了

威昀/数字昀·天选之城  
#all昀向 心碎向#  
#狠虐一下数字队（NCT127） 因为威（WayV_威神V）昀太甜了#

……  
董思成很久没回韩国了，仔细算算得有10个月零28天了。  
就在还有两个月就在外发展一年之际，公司安排在韩国泰国等地出道。  
还记得MAMA么？还记得SuperM么？还记得Seoul FM么？还记得Press conference in Thailand么？……  
在这几天，NCT127的哥哥弟弟们知道了都很开心，认为董思成一定会回来找他们。  
其实……没有。  
因为在国外总是有通告，来来回回很麻烦也很忙，董思成没回来过一次。  
可保不齐也是由于别的原因——比如谈了恋爱，男朋友不让他单独回来……可那个男友是队内的还是队外的？那些事情他们一点都不了解。  
就在中本悠太刷完第1117遍威神V的MAMA舞台后，他幽怨的叹了一口气：“哎......Winko告诉我他从来不唱Rap，现在怎么开始唱Rap了呢？而且还有和那个叫肖什么的和声，我真，酸……”  
郑在玹走过来问：“诶哥，他们《Love Talk》那个专辑你买了吗？”  
“我可能没买吗？挺好听的！”中本悠太回答了一下问题然后说，“你问这个干什么。”  
“我怀疑哥你真傻，”金廷祐怼，“配套MV你看了吗？没有吧。里面Ten哥和Winwin哥都快亲上了，一看你就不知道这事。”  
“什么！！？”中本悠太打开MV，在最后一幕的时候，看到董思成轻轻靠近李永钦的嘴角，像是又好像不是地偷吻了一下，然后被李永钦拥入怀中。  
看完MV的中本先生难得的，爆了一次，粗粗粗粗粗粗粗口。  
然后李泰容悠悠飘过，嫌中本悠太不够伤心，又补了一把刀：“首尔FM估计你也没看，Tennie和Winwinnie真的亲了，还是嘴，跟MV里差不多。”  
仔细听的人会发现，李泰容的语气并非幸灾乐祸，而是一种悲凉……从心底迸发，从眼底流出的那种悲凉。  
中本悠太赶紧去网上搜。  
紧紧跟随“威神V 首尔FM”词条的搜索结果是——

“看威神V首尔FM 带你感受真实all昀”

点开视频，入眼就是李永钦搂着董思成的脖子在他耳边说话，董思成随着他说的话笑着；  
两个人说到开心处就会凑近了说，两张樱唇的距离仅仅——  
3厘米。  
但其实3厘米没什么，两人还无缝衔接过。  
比如接下来——————  
主持人哥哥：“我们Ten和Winwin来尝试一下吃饼干这个游戏吧！”  
“内！”两个人应着，董思成拉起了身旁的李永钦，十指相扣的到了主持人哥哥身边。  
结果呢，由于李永钦“没咬住”饼干，两个人直接亲上。  
然后后面三个人直接黑脸，只有黄冠亨和黄旭熙这两个小傻子还搁那乐（哎妈呀东北话出来了可咋整呢）  
再比如——  
黄旭熙搁那秀董思成送给他的卡地亚，后面哥哥弟弟（除董思成）一脸嫌弃+酸。  
李永钦：“你至于秀吗你，真是。”  
肖俊适时掐：“那你自己不刚才还秀我们一脸吗。”  
“那，那不是意外吗！”李永钦结巴着反驳。  
“哎我说哥，是不是意外你心里有数。”  
得，明天又得传威神V不和的事儿了。  
诶等会，好像跑题了。说好的虐127呢，怎么又虐起自家人了。  
那就接着说吧！  
还比如——  
刘扬扬拉着董思成的手要扌八他衣服。  
诶等等，氵步黄了。  
诶妈呀怪不得是德国那旮旯的人，真开放。=_=

……  
Johnny突然说：“那天我去看他们MV的后台，看到……”  
“什么？”“干嘛了？快说快说！”“快点告诉我怎么了？”  
看到一双双求知的眼神，Johnny狠狠心说：“Xiaojun把Winwin抱在怀里亲，其他人都在后面，咬牙切齿的。”  
然后就看到沙发上好几条虫，和空气中的哀哀哀哀哀哀号。  
李泰容看不下去，也听不下去了：“听说这几天威神V都在韩国这边住，要不然去看一下昀昀吧。”  
这么一建议，自然是一呼百应：“好啊！”

……  
然后被董思成当做客人了，也没说上几句话，董思成本人一直偎在李永钦身边，像只听话的小猫。

“我们是时候说再见了。”

“跟过去曾熟悉的自己，最后再道一声别。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 当我听过Moonwalk之后我觉得Take Off和Love Talk都不香了TT其实还是想笑的^-^  
> 但当我又和Love Talk完美和声以后我觉得它又香了^^  
> 然后听到Take Off中的小Bug之后，我觉得它也好香/捂脸^^


End file.
